killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Jammer
Jammer is a character introduced in Killzone 3. She is one of the survivors of the ISA Alpha Centauri's invasion force of the failed Operation Archangel. Marooned on Helghan following the death of the Helghast Autarch, Scolar Visari, and the Helghast counterattack which devastated the ISA armada sent to carry out Operation Archangel. Biography Jammer is a female corporal in the ISA. Like all the troops stranded on Helghan, she participated in Operation Archangel, and was marooned on Helghan following Helghast counter-attack that devastated the invasion fleet. On the day of the evacuation, Jammer and her platoon were pinned down by the Helghast and radioed whatever ISA forces she could reach for assistance. Intruders were sent by Captain Jason Narville to evacuate her and her platoon, but were unfortunately destroyed and Narville couldn't spare anyone else to help her. Rico went to aid them instead, but by the time they fought their way out and were spotted by Narville and Sev, the remaining ISA Cruisers were shot down by MAWLR fire. During the six months marooned on Helghan, Rico had gathered whatever troops and hardware he could and formed the Raiders, with Jammer was second-in-command. Eventually, they came to be aware of Jorhan Stahl's strange activities in one of his facilities and sought to investigate. When it had been discovered that Narville and Tomas Sevchenko had been captured by Stahl's private army, the Raiders launched a daring assault and rescued Sev but lost Narville's dropship. This then unfolds into a prolonged assault on numerous defense platforms. They eventually succeed in clearing the path. Rico orders Jammer and the rest of the Raiders back to base and to look for Narville's men, while he and Sev infiltrate Stahl's base on their own. After Narville was saved, Jammer and the Raiders arrived at Stahl's base, clearly disobeying Rico's orders but Rico himself didn't mind it at all as they needed to be evacuated anyway. Jammer is then ordered to take Narville and the other freed POWs back to base to prepare and set out to chase after Stahl, who was planning on using his prototype cruiser loaded with experimental weapons to destroy Earth. Jammer, alongside Narville and the rest of the ISA remnants, approach the space elevators, leading to the space station where Stahl and Admiral Orlock's forces were meeting. Upon arriving, an irradiated petrusite grid is activated and they're all caught in the field. A few of their soldiers on a landed Intruder are killed in a chain reaction when one of them panics. Jammer went aboard Sev and Rico's plan to hijack the mobile factory and use it to disable the grid, and is instructed to meet them there. She arrives just in time on an ISA Jeep to hastily rescue Sev and Rico from a grizzly death from the moblile factory shredding apparatus. She then helps them board it by driving behind one of the factory's treads so they can climb on it. After Sev and Rico uses the mobile factory to disable the petrusite grid, Jammer appears on an Intruder in another hasty bid to rescue them as the factory begins to implode. Wittily asking whether or not the two ever thought of "leaving before the explosions start?" Shortly after the rescue, Rico enters a heated exchange with Narville over the radio. After the Intruder lands Jammer asks a seething Rico what he's thinking in an attempt to comfort him, to which he responds that he thinks "Narville's a fucking idiot" and then orders Jammer to go on another Intruder in case something bad happens. During the ISA engagement with Stahl's army and a MAWLR, Jammer's Intruder is shot down but she survives the crash with only minor injury. She is later seen on an Intruder alongside Narville, rescuing Sev from Capture Troopers and is saved by Rico when a Capture Trooper boards their Intruder. After the rescuing Sev, the remaining ISA bear down on the MAWLR and eventually prevail. Following the battle, the ISA board the space elevators. Jammer boards the one that goes closest to the space station's communications center in order to warn Earth. At some deliberation, Rico contacts Jammer, rescinding the plan to go to the communications room and orders her to find a way to access the strike fighters. At this time, Jammer is engaged in a fist fight with a Helghast soldier in order to obtain the key card, and is saved by Hooper when being caught in a choke hold. After getting access, Jammer and Hooper rejoin the others at the docked strike fighters. The ISA boarded the two fighters with Jammer as a pilot and Hooper as a co-pilot, narrowly escaping the nuke Stahl's fighter had launched at the station in order to kill his pursuers. Alongside the strike fighter piloted by Sev and Rico, they begin to fight their way through the space battle between Stahl and Orlock's fleets, chasing Stahl all the way to the Khage. The ISA begin to assault the the Khage, preventing it's launch towards Earth by disabling it's warp drive engine, and Sev and Rico's strike fighter launches a nuke towards it. The Khage's payload of irradiated petrusite is ignited and causes a chain reaction that began to sweep across the planet. Both of the strike fighters flew across the planet fleeing the destruction. After returning to the remains of the ruined Helghast fleets, Jammer pointed out that she couldn't pick up any radio traffic from the fleets or from anywhere on Helghan. Characteristics Jammer is an attractive young woman of Hispanic heritage and is always seen with a hood over her head and eye black. She is relatively laid-back, witty, easy-going, and is hardly ever seen stressed. She respects Rico's leadership, but like Rico, she would wave off "bullshit orders" from time to time, something she states that Rico himself taught. She has been credited and self-regarded as crazy, one such occasion being when she was forced to drive through the dangerous apparatus of a garbage shredder in a hasty rescue save Sev and Rico from being killed by it. She appears to possess some technical skill, including knowledge of the Helghast alphabet and their mechanical and computer systems, also like Luger, Jammer shows impressive skills in both hand to hand and ranged combat, though she can be overwhelmed, like at the end of Killzone 3 on the Space Station, she requires the help from Hooper to subdue the Helghast guarding the keycard. She's an excellent fighter pilot, using both an ISA Intruder and a Helghast Strike Ship extremely well. However, she can get a bit reckless, like as when she tries to land her Intruder to pick up Sev and Rico, but constantly dodges RPG fire in the process. Gallery PeKillzone.jpg Trivia *She is the fifth woman to appear in the series (after General Vaughton's communication officer, Luger, Evelyn Batton, and Hera Visari), and the third woman to actively take part in battles. She is the first woman in the series to be a grunt soldier rather than a higher ranking individual. *Considering that she serves in the military, realistically she wouldn't be allowed to have hair as long as she has and/or have it let down. Due to it obstructing head equipment like helmets and gasmasks. *It's possible (though uncertain) that Jammer and Rico have some feelings for each other. In the six months they were forced to work together to survive, they seemed to have grown a relationship similar to Rico and Sev's. Jammer is the only person besides Sev whom Rico trusts enough to be his second-in-command. *In the novel Killzone: Ascendancy, Sev admired Jammer's beauty in several occasions and at the end of the novel he said he's going to buy her a drink and maybe a burger.'' '' *In Killzone: Shadow Fall, in multiplayer, there is an accolade of Jammer, entitling her as "The Coporal". es:Jammer pl:Jammer Category:ISA Category:Killzone 3 characters Category:Women Category:Rico's Raiders Category:Vektan